Dark Reflections
by thebrunetteone
Summary: The Black sisters - beautiful, intelligent, pure-blooded, close as anything. What happened to them? Andromeda reflects.


**Disclaimer:** no one actually reads this thing anyway, but I own nothing, blah blah

**Summary:** Andromeda reflects. This war has cost so much.

* * *

In a family of more than one child, there are inevitably favourites. Their mother's favourite was, predictably, Narcissa. Little Cissy, with her beautiful blonde hair and her pretty blue eyes. Even Bella was charmed by Cissy. Everything about her sparkles.

She was, of course, the one who received the most attention – not because she was the last child, no – but because she was by far the most valuable. Not only was she beautiful, pure, and innocent, but every fibre of her being breathed obedience. Andi didn't know if she was jealous – Bella certainly wasn't. Only Narcissa had the patience to stand their mother's constant meddling.

Andi remembered how they would sit around the dinner table as children, their father seated at the head of the table, their mother on the other end, and Bella and she would sit opposite Cissy. While they quietly flicked peas at the portraits on the opposing wall, Cissy's elbows never once grazed the table, her fork never made that god-awful screeching sound against the plate, and her peas remained on her plate, to be eaten.

She was so… perfect. She was the remedy to Bella and Andi. Fiery, impulsive Bella and fierce old Andi, equally strong-willed and assertive. While Bella picked fights with anyone and everyone at school for the fun of it, Cissy remained cold and disdainful and said nothing.

But Andi knew Cissy better than that.

She knew the Cissy who slipped downstairs in the dead of night and stole a box of Chocolate Cauldrons, and stuffed her face.

She remembered the Cissy who quietly hexed Lewis Bullstrode's sleeves to his robes so he couldn't put his elbows on the table.

She knew the Cissy who returned to her dorm late at night after replacing Melissa Nott's shampoo with hair remover after she'd kissed Lucius Malfoy.

She knew the Narcissa Black who had set fire to the contents of Andi's trunk after finding out about Ted.

Of course Andi missed Cissy – _every day_. She missed her swishing hair and exhilarated laugh as Bella spun her around in the empty ballroom; she missed her quiet humour and her unassuming mischievousness.

Merlin. She missed her – _them_ – she missed them so much.

Bella. Oh, Bella. Together, they had been unstoppable. Their father's little fighters. Cygnus had very few passions in life – but strong-willed women was one of them. Bella was like Gubraithian Fire. She burned with passion and anger and she was so, so dangerous – Andi had always known that – but it was hard to resist her warmth and liveliness.

Bella and Andi had been peas in a pod. Both outspoken, fierce and mischievous. Bella had all the wild ideas; Andi had the means of carrying them out.

But sometimes Andi would look at Bella, and her eyes were _black_, and it was at times like these that she would refrain from joining Bella on her latest venture. She always returned with a manic grin on her face, and Andi would unconsciously pull Cissy closer.

She remembered plaiting Bella's wild locks, she remembered Bella's flushed cheeks after her first kiss, her unbridled laughter, her dark humour.

Andi remembered those warm nights when the three of them snuck out on Bella's balcony and lay down, watching the stars.

"There! That's me – aren't I so bright?" Bella would hiss excitedly.

"You're so pretty, Bella," Cissy would whisper.

"She is. But I'm a whole galaxy!" Andi would smile.

"And I'm only a flower," Cissy would whisper, a slight frown marring her features.

"But you're the most beautiful." Andi would nudge her gently.

And little Cissy would smile.

Were those memories even real?

It had been twenty-seven years since she'd spoken to either of them.

Were they still sisters?

Or were they just three very broken women making their way through the motions of life, so very different from the three hopeful little girls who lay under the stars one balmy night?

She remembered the people they used to be – just Bella, Andi and Cissy – close as anything.

The deranged, Death Eating Bellatrix Lestrange

The homely housewife Andromeda Tonks

The elitist socialite, Narcissa Malfoy.

Three strangers.

What had happened to them?

* * *

_AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. It was originally just a piece about Narcissa, from Andromeda's point of view, but I couldn't leave Bella out in the end. I don't think it flows very well, but I do hope it was readable! :)_

_Reviews (both positive and negative!) = love_


End file.
